Twokinds Lost Comic Chapter
IDK if I Can Tell you This cuz mah Dick Is Locked N Loaded ta Be Popped tha fuck into mah fat Girlfriendz ass but Do Every Muthafucka remember tha Webcomic Twokindz well i Do I was Readin some TK comics. Till Adolf Hitla Started appearin And started ta go " SIEG HEIL SIEG HEIL ' All tha way home weird And then I continued Readin then There was a Part where Pimp Laura A biatch Anthropomorphic Fox wit brown afro And a Shy Attitude Appeared And started ta do tha Gangsta Style All tha way ta Keith z Doggy Den And Nearly Bumpin ta natini (An Ex assassin Anthropomorphic Wolf Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is thug In mind n' biatch up in body) n' Flore (a Female Anthropomorphic tiger) Then Biatch Said up in An Arnold Tone of voice 'Me here our asses together FOREEVER111111 " And then Keith was Like YOUR NOT REAAAAAAAAAAAAL '' And Then Keith grabbed His Dildo And then Shoved it So far Up Da Vixens Heart Shaped Butt Dogg dat shiznit was So dirty Then tha basitin (rat thangs) started ta Hump her makin Little basitin /Fox Babyz of dem And then they made up onooooooooooowendcfiojwefhuiowefh8ioweh8iofwegh8ofgh8io And then Mike ( A bright orange’d thug Fox And Evals (A brown dog) We Hangin Out up in A waterfall Hot Tub And Then mike Was like malk Bout His hood ' Sayin How tha fuck they Is 10 ta 29 clonez of Him All Male n' Female then tha Comic Chape go separate ways me Sorry' And Then tha Dawg came up in Sayin We A pack we stay together woof ' And then Evs grabbed His Mate And Started ta Tta Got deleted And then big-ass Smoke Appeared on My fuckin Bed In his UNDERWEAR!, biatch? Bustin Da Fortnite Dizzle fo' realz. And Then da thug was Like " I be bout ta have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six wit extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one wit cheese, n' a big-ass soda. " ' And Then I was like tha Fuck Smoke, biatch? And then he Looked At me Ran ta tha Livin Room grabbed A Chair from tha Table, n' he Came Back And he like ' you came ta tha wack doggy den fool' Then he Started ta beat me up With tha Chair from last time Then I took a dirt nap Rip me IDK What or What Da Fuck happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! but I Still like Twokindz though I be just A Normal Bitch not One of Those Intense Ones who Sucka Yo Dick for a Living! And then. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. My fuckin pimp Life Cut to. Where Patrick Star. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Dora Da Explora And tha Almighty Adolf Hitla . up in they Pantizzles Bustin tha Fortnite Dizzle On top of A Candy Shop With 50 Cent Filmin It All While twerkin And Steppin ta Nicki Minaj Anaconda And tha 4 of dem Got a 3 year sentence fo' Disturbin tha Peace Da End WHAT! or... Oh noo oh N no i its EMINEAM AND DORA I ALREADY KNOW my SPANISH AND RAP WHAT MORE DO YO WAAANT?????????? DHUJIOFHUIOEFHURFHUIO Da End. Category:Trollpasta